Monsters King episode 73: Polar Raptor
In Antarctica, a wind blows, knocking a Card Capsule into a rock. The cards activate into a Dromaeosaurus. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Susan is playing with Ensa and a laser pointer again. The Dino Holders go off. She sighs and reluctantly turns it off, heading to the lab. When the others get there, Link asks his traditional “Where is it?” “Antarctica again.” They zoom offscreen and come back in five layers of parkas. They then transport. When they get there, they hear a screech and see a blur. Susan uses her foot wall trick. “It’s a Dromaeosaurus! BOB!” “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Triceratops!” Chomp’s summoning sequence plays. “Final Thunder!” It’s a hit. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Mayfly. “Lightning Strike!” It’s a hit. “Lightning Spear!” It’s a hit. “Electric Charge!” It’s a hit. Chomp hits again with Electric Charge. “Thunder Bazooka!” It’s a hit. “Thunder Driver!” It’s a hit. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Lightning Strike. “Gatling Spark!” It’s a hit. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. “Element Booster! DinoTector, on!” The armor appeared on Chomp. “Ultimate Thunder!” It’s a hit. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Mayfly. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Lightning Spear. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Mayfly. Chomp hits with Ultimate Thunder. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. “Plasma Anchor!” It’s a hit. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Electric Charge. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Thunder Bazooka. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Thunder Driver. He hits with Lightning Strike. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Plasma Anchor. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Gatling Spark. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp uses Thunder Bazooka, but the Dromaeosaurus knocks him away, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Dracorex!” Princess’ summoning sequence plays. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Mayfly. Princess hits twice with Electric Charge. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Mayfly. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Mayfly. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits twice with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Dromaeosaurus hits with Dino Illusion at the same time as Princess kicks it, defeating both. BOB picks up the cards, and gives them to Insecto, who names it Romeo. When he put Romeo’s cards into the Dino Holder, Buggy was sent into storage. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Romeo to be an 18 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. “Now that we’ve got a Dromaeosaurus, we’ve got a total of 68 creatures.” Current Team Mushroom-25 Romeo-18 Angel-18 Princess-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Spiny-17 Plates-17 Hyena-15 Chomp-14 Lizard Man-13 Grey-13 Crocs-9 Pachy-9 White Fang-5 Rhino-5 Salamander-4 Tusky-4 Digger-3